Easter 2014
by VixD
Summary: Easter is a holiday celebrated by the Catholics and Christians. Every family or other celebrate it the religious way or the fun way. Though when you teach a Japanese Nation how to die eggs... Prepare for some unexpected misunderstandings for him and the American Nation.


Japan hummed to himself as he was carrying a dozen pack of eggs to his friend's house. Not because it was a gift or it was nice. Actually, Kiku the Japanese nation, was really confused by the call his friend gave him. Remembering it as it still rang in his ear, that he was told to jump on over and bring a dozen eggs too.

"I don't understand. Eggs? Was he out of them? Was his nation having a shortage with chickens laying eggs."

Kiku kept trying to wrap this request around his head, but couldn't think of a straight answer. When it came this said nation he was visiting, anything could be something Japan never expect.

Once he arrived at the apartment in New York City, Kiku then noticed not many flowers were blooming. It sort of made his heart sink, as the Sakura flowers bloomed back at home already. It didn't help it was near May.

"America must be suffering a bit from the sudden cold breeze now and then." He commented as he wore a jacket for this cold Saturday.

He knew how much Alfred hated the winter, he was surprised the wasn't to ask if he could stay at his place until warm weather arrived like once before.

Before a hand came up to knock on the door, as before when he stayed with him, the door SLAMMED open causing Kiku to jump almost dropping the bag of eggs. "Welcome!" He barked out making some people passing by look over but continue their walk.

"A-Ah, kon'nichiwa, America." Japan stammered bowing. He held up the bag, "I brought the eggs you asked."

Alfred's smile got ten times wider. "Thanks, Kiku! You're the best!" He barked taking the bag, with surprising gentle care. "Come on in, I'll get things set up." Alfred told turning back into the apartment.

Kiku still was confused. Set things up? The Japanese man thought, as he entered shutting the door behind him and removing his jacket and shoes. He followed Alfred to the kitchen, seeing him set the eggs by the stove and went to the island in the middle. There were a bunch of colored ups with tablets of colors near by. Curious, Kiku went over and examined the tablets, sniffing them. They had a weird scent, ohh, maybe they were those sweet tarts. With the instant thought, he popped a piece in his mouth.

Alfred just caught sight of his friend doing so, and he instantly screamed, "SPIT THAT OUT!"

Alfred ran over and smack the back of Kiku's back, making the man spit the tablet out onto the floor. "Why did you put that in your mouth!?" America questioned as he got Kiku a glass of water he was gonna use for the colored cups.

Kiku had the taste of the chemicals and gladly took the drink to swish it around in his mouth and… to spit? Alfred seemed to have moved faster moving him to the sink ordering him to spit. Japan did, "What was that thing!?"

Alfred sighed, actually having a near heart attack, but chuckled. Of course, he was a nation, he'd be fine. "Whew, that was pretty stupid of you!" He laughed hiding away his concerned expression with a grin. "That's a color tablet, it dyes the water." He explained.

Japan instantly dreaded the deed he had done. "Is my tongue a different color!? My teeth, mouth!?" He cried as he opened his mouth for Alfred to check.

The American laughed again, "Don't worry, it wasn't in your mouth long, but a bad taste is all," He shrugged off picking the spit covered tablet from the floor and put it in the trash by the sink.

"Why do you have those lying around?" Japan questioned further.

"For Egg dying." Alfred told with a smile as he took another glass and poured it into the colored cups. Kiku came over watching a Alfred filled the cup half way and dropped the tablets in the water.

The two watched as the tablet slowly -and I mean SLOWLY- turned color on the water. "..What are you dying eggs for?" Kiku asked.

"Oh, don't ya know?" He asked leaning on the counter with his elbows. Kiku blinked at him, "Tomorrow is Easter Sunday."

"...Oh, that spring Christian holiday?" He asked smiling.

"Yea! We dye eggs and hide them around, sometimes the easter bunny comes around, but I like the fun of dying them and hiding." Alfred chuckled grinning like a child. "Want to dye them with me?"

"That is why you invited me, isn't it?" He asked knowing how Alfred can be.

"Of course! I just need you to prepare the eggs as I set the dry rack up and stir the dye." Alfred explained picking a small metal spoon up.

There were a lot of colors, Kiku could understand needing help. "Sure thing, it'd be a bit fun learning this culture of a holiday like Halloween was." He told, almost trying not to make that seem a bit snippy since he sort of… Dragged Japan from his relaxing hot bath, and broke his window… and caused him a few nights in fear of the masks coming after him.

"Great!" Alfred went to stirring the water with full attention.

Kiku nodded and took the bag of eggs taking three out for starters. Prepare… as in, cook? Alfred must mean that. Well, he knew how eggs were cooked, so he got out the pan turned it on and cracked the three eggs into it putting the shells in the sink. Kiku watched them fry for a bit, then looked around for a spatula.

"..Alfred, where do you keep the utensils?"

"Utensils? What fo- AHH!" He screamed seeing three eggs frying in a pan as if it was breakfast. "Nononono!" He cried rushing over turning the stove off.

"I-Is everything alright?" He asked backing up at Alfred's reaction. "Was the pan not big enough?"

The American sighed, the eggs were pretty well cooked, he was tempted to eat them. "Ahaha, no Kiku. That's not it." He assured calming himself. "I meant a different kind of prepare." He told taking a spatula and flipped the eggs around.

"O-Oh, Gomen'nasai! I miss interpret!" He stuttered bowing in apologize.

"No, no, it's fine! Really." Alfred assured. His stomach gave a growling indeed wanting the fried eggs. "Haha, I guess skipping my breakfast is getting to me. I'll eat these eggs so they don't go to waste."

America plated them up and put the pan in the sink. "Try again." He encouraged though failed to give him actual instructions. Alfred left the kitchen, more or less to the living room to eat his food in peace.

Kiku pondered, try again, didn't do it right? Maybe he wasn't to fry them… bake them maybe? "Hai!" He softly gave figuring it out. "That makes sense! He does color his cakes and they are baked."

Going back through the cabinet, moving a pot over, he found a cake pan. Smiling he stood putting the cake pan down and looked at the colors. Doing as much good math as he could figure, he decided to crack five eggs into the pan and tossed the shells into the sink. Thankfully, Kiku knew how to work American ovens, turned it on and placed the pan inside turning the light on, and shut the door.

"It doesn't take long for eggs, I'll keep an eye on them." He told himself kneeling down to see them good, which actually was going fast.

"Hey, Keeks!" Kiku turned, Alfred returned putting the plate in the sink in the frying pan. Alfred chuckling. "Er, what are you doing on the floor? Drop a contact lense?"

"Oh no, I am preparing the eggs." He told looking at the oven.

"..Huh?" Alfred crouched down, and gasped. "Shitshitshit!" He exclaimed reached for his bald eagle oven mitts, as Kiku jumped back. The American opened the oven and reached in getting the pan and putting it on the stove. He turned the oven off and shut the door with a light slam.

"Whew…" Al sighed taking his mitt off and tossed it by the microwave.

"..Did I do something wrong again?" Japan asked a bit concerned at his friend's reaction.

America turned to him, but saw how Japan was looking guilty for messing up. Damn, it wasn't his fault, Alfred didn't have the heart to blame or yell at him. "Nah, nah, it's-It's my fault.." He admitted and gave an exhale. "I umm, I should've probably told you, the eggs are supposed to stay inside the shell."

Kiku tilted his head, "..Oh, but how would you dye the egg?" When Alfred said, 'dye eggs' he must have really thought he meant the egg _inside_.

"Well, the shell gets dyed, we have to get them prepared, then we dunk them in the cups to dye or color them." Alfred explained a bit better.

"...Oh, I see." Kiku nodded, "Alright, I understand better now." He nodded with a small smile of confidence.

Alfred nodded and looked to the eggs… fuck, he can't wait food. So he silently took them and left to the living room. Kiku hummed hoping to get it right this time. Alright, so the shell was to stay on, egg stay in… But he didn't think coloring eggs cold would so any good. So, it had to be heated somehow for the color to stay. At least thats what the Japanese man was thinking.

Kiku decided to get a smaller pan, turn the stove on and placed the egg on the pan. He watched the egg, just.. sitting there. After about two minutes he huffed getting impatient.

"Is it getting hot all around? I don't get this!" Japan gave turning it off and poking the egg. "...It's barely warm." He pouted and frowned thinking. Tilting the pan thinking the heat would glue onto it like a lint roller, but without thinking of the shell, Kiku let it roll all over and it fell out and SPLAT onto the floor.

"...Drat." He gave refraining from cursing. "I'll get to that as soon as I figure this out." Kiku gave, taking two more eggs and putting it in the microwave for five minutes. Taking another into the toaster oven, leaving one egg left.

So far, the ideas were working. Kiku smiled, that way as the plate spins, the egg will get hot enough all around. But would it work with a toaster oven? Deciding long enough, Kiku stopped it and opened it taking the egg out. "Ow! HottoHottoHotto!" He cried softly and dropped the egg onto the floor.

Of course, it splatter, but.. it looked a bit harder as the white part wasn't all see through and gooey. "Oh! Maybe the microwave one would work!"

A sudden POP cracked in the air. Japan jumped looking around, "...Sound like Hong Kong's firecrackers." He gave a look around, nope just him. But what was that? Deciding it was nothing, he moved to the microwave but frowned. "...Where did the second egg go?" Kiku opened the door pausing the timer and looked inside, "..I put two in right?"

Though he did notice the microwave was more dirty than before. This time, the Japanese man got the American's mit and took the egg out, and frowned at it. "What did you do with your friend?"

At first, he thought no answer was to be given. Until, POP! The egg exploded in his hand causing him to scream from the scare, stepping back. His foot slipped on the egg that broke on the floor before, thus making Kiku slip backwards onto the floor. His face smacking right into the other egg making him groan from the gross feeling and the pain.

"...I hate eggs…" He mumbled laying on the floor and staring at the wall.

"Hey! What's all that noise- AHHHH!" America entered the kitchen gasping at the small horror of the mess of his floor, friend, and most of all. Microwave. "Wha-wha.. What happened?" He questioned rushing to put the pan down and help Japan get off the floor. "Ugh, there are eggs everywhere!"

Kiku groaned and then glared Alfred. "I don't know what you wanted me to do, but this is just insane! You hear me!? In! Sane!" He exclaimed at the American now his anger hyped on whatever it was he wanted him to do. "First I can't fry them, then I can't bake them! No heating, cooking, nothing!" He barked making Alfred curl back in fear of him smacking. "I am done! This is why I am so glad I am not a Christian! You and your.. Crazy holidays!"

Kiku huffed out of the kitchen, Alfred blinked and went after him. "H-Hey! Wait! I didn't mean for-"

The Japanese nation was already stuffing himself into his shoes and jacket. "I give you, a Happy Easter! Good day!" He bowed quickly and left slamming the door.

Alfred sighed with a frown, "..I didn't mean for you to get hurt.." He softly said and groaned re-entering the kitchen. "..Guess I better clean up. Huh?" The American checked the bag, and found one egg left. He felt troubled and rubbed his neck, then gave a smile.

* * *

On Sunday morning at Japan's house, he was sitting at his table enjoying tea and watching the morning news. Pochi sat beside him until he heard someone knock on the front door "Hm?" It knocked again, and didn't seem to stop.

The old nation sighed and stood, "It must be Alfred.." He guessed going to his door and opening it. "I'm sorry about yelling at you Al.." But.. no one was there. Was it a prank? Kids rarely did it at his house. Kiku stepped out looking then felt his foot nudge something. Brown eyes shot down, it was a pink and purple basket, it had various small candies, green shiny plastic grass, and a chocolate bunny. Kiku frowned, "If this is some joke," He gave bending down to pick up the small basket. Still looking around, and no sign of anything.

Kiku tsked and looked at the basket, then saw a single egg in there. With gentle care, he picked it up, and saw his face was painted onto it. He looked on the other side and it had America's happy winking face. A small smile appeared on his face, knowing who sent this now. "

..Thank you," He gave softly seeing tall rabbit like ears hiding behind the wall of his home. Japan took the basket in and shut the door deciding to take part in eating the treats he was gifted.

"**Hey mommy, why is that man dressed like a bunny?"** A little girl asked in Japanese.

"**Just don't point at him, dear."** She told softly taking her daughter's hand and leading her away.

The dirty blond hair in the bunny suit smiled seeing his friend take the 'I'm Sorry' Easter Basket. "Happy Easter."


End file.
